The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisrix Pinka.’
‘Fisrix Pinka’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Fisrix Pinka’ has large pink flowers, floriferous habit, deep green, glossy foliage, elliptical leaves, well branched, bushy plant habit, and vigorous growth.
‘Fisrix Pinka’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2003 in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent is the commercial Mandevilla variety offered as ‘Sundaville’® Red, ‘Moulin Rouge’ in France, which is identical to ‘Sunmandecrim,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,539, having red flower color, good branching characteristics, and medium green foliage. The male parent is the commercial Mandevilla variety offered as ‘My Fair Lady’™ and patented as ‘Helle,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,117 with white to pale pink flower color, deep green foliage, and relatively few branches.
The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in the fall of 2003. The resulting seedlings (plants) were evaluated in late summer to fall of 2004. ‘Fisrix Pinka’ was selected as one flowering plant in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany.
The plant was propagated asexually for the first time in the fall of 2004. It has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Hillscheid, Germany over a 2–3 year period. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in Hillscheid, Germany, in the spring of 2005, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisrix Pinka’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for ‘Fisrix Pinka’ were applied for in Europe on Dec. 13, 2006 and in Canada on Jan. 28, 2008. ‘Fisrix Pinka’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.